Lily's Seventh Year: part 1
by Aphrodite Black
Summary: the first part of her seventh year
1. Default Chapter Title

# Chapter One: my Last Year

****When I walked into the great hall that first day of my seventh year I took a long time to stare. I remembered the first time I'd ever come in, and my sorting. Lots of memories came floating into my mind I shook my head to try to block them out, so that I could concentrate. I looked around for James. He was head boy, and I was head girl there for we were expected to sit together at the feast that year. It didn't matter, because we always did that, but on the train Sirius had been making plenty of snide remarks. I finally spotted James. He was sitting at the Gryffindor table, and had a seat waiting for me. 

When the sorting and the feast were over Dumbledore called James, Less, Saraan, Sirius, Remus and I up to his office. We went together smiling and laughing. Dumbledore's business with us was not for smiling and laughing.

"You six are the best in your year." He told us once we were sitting down. "You are the kind that we need on the league. You're quick, bright, young, and know what you're doing."

"The League Against Voldemort?" asked Remus in awe.

"Not now," explained Dumbledore "but when you graduate."

"What about Maxis and Peter?" I asked

"Maxine is sixteen. She's too young now. Next year."

"And Peter?" pushed Sirius.

"I've been considering it. I'll get to him if in need to."

We nodded.

"Please think about it. We could use you; you each have your…" he paused as if trying to think of a word, "special abilities."

We all looked at each other thinking the same thing. 'Did he know?'

"Thank you sir." Said James politely.

"Why!" Maxis looked up at us with her arms crossed "I'm not that young. I'm sixteen."

"You're young." Stated Saraan "he doesn't want you getting hurt."

"I am not young!" she growled. "I could do just as well as you guys."

"Of course you could." Remus told her. "And you've bugged Dumbledore all day about it. He'll just keep saying no."

She glared at us. "Fine I'm leaving." She got up to leave the grassy patch we were sitting in.

"Off to find Ben I suppose." Snickered Sirius. The rest of us laughed. Last year Maxis had finally met a boy who she really liked.

"I am not!" she yelled over her shoulder. To prove her point she changed into a dog and ran off towards the forest.

"She'll be back." Said Less smiling. "We should go in. it's getting late, and we wouldn't want the head boy and girl giving us detention would we?"

"Oh hush." I said.

"Yeah, come on race you to the kitchen Sirius." She yelled. She ran ahead and turned into a cheetah.

"Hey, cheater." Called Sirius. He turned into a dog and ran after her, of course not catching up with her.

"They're crazy." Murmured Remus "insane."

"Haven't they always been?" asked James

Saraan and I laughed.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Later Maxis came back. She was cooled off, and met us in the great hall.

"Where do you go?" I asked her.

"Places." She smiled. Whenever she ran off we would ask her where she'd been. We always got the same answer "Places."

After dinner I played a bit of chess before turning in. the boys were leaving. They'd done this all last year too. Just going off somewhere. They wouldn't even let Less, or Maxis go with them. We assumed they were doing something life threatening. They had seemed to cut back on the pranks though. Remus had convinced them to actualy worry about the N.E.W.T's, so they studied. For a while people began to get worried, so of course then they dropped five trunks full of dungbombs on the people in the great hall. We were all safely under the table. 

"It's done!" said Sirius grinning "you've gotta come see it."

"What is it?" asked Less.

"Think back to our second year." Hinted James.

"Second year?" I asked confused.

"About thus large vertically." Said Remus showing the height with his hands. "And about Yay long horizontally."

I thought but drew a blank.

"Passage, Voldemort!" said Peter.

"Oh!" exclaimed Less "can I ride it?"

"Where'd you get that?" I finally figured it out "you weren't supposed to go back there. It's dangerous. What if Voldemort came back in there?"

"What are you gonna do give me detention?" asked Sirius. "Now are you girls coming or not?"

"I've got to see this." Less ran out the portrait hole.

"Wait!" called James "you have to follow us. We hid it in the forest."

"Any excuse to go into the forest." Murmured Saraan.

"Come on!" said Maxis.

We walked down the stairs and out side. The boys led us into the forest. We walked for a while until we came to a clearing. There was a little shack in the middle, and we walked in.

"It's perfect, and ready for flying." Sirius began looking it over once more. "It seats three. Volunteers girls?"

Less walked up immediately.

"It's safe, right?" I asked, as they were getting ready.

"All the charms are perfect. And I kept some of the muggle systems, so it runs even smoother."

He helped Less on; then got on himself. A charm started the bike, and it drove out side.

"You ready?" 

Less nodded.

"Watch out for the kick back when it goes up. That's where my broken arm came from last year." Sirius told them. "Here we go."

Sirius flipped a few switches and the bike roared to life even more. Then suddenly it took off into the air. Sirius let out a whoop. I could hear Less screaming with delight. Sirius flew her around the clearing a few times and then landed. 

"Whoa, you really fixed that up." exclaimed Maxis.

"We did do a pretty good job." Remus commented.

"You just planning on keeping it hear until you graduate?" asked Maxis.

Sirius nodded. "Then I guess I'll take it to where ever decide to live."

We all sat down on the grass.

"Don't say the word graduate." Said Maxis firmly.

"What?"

"You'll be gone. You know you guys are my only friends really."

Sirius started to cough something that sounded oddly like "Ben."

"Stop it!" she yelled "we're friends."

"He's the captain of the Ravenclaw quidditch team, a prefect, has the best grades in his house, and is very cute. You're only friends?" Teased Less.

"Yes you finally got it."

"Right."

"Stop the topic." Said Remus "what time is it?"

"9:00." Said Peter.

"What!" I yelled. "It's that late? Shouldn't we…"

"Like anyone will know, and look the stars are out." said Saraan looking up.

I looked up and saw what I though was an omen. The Sirius star flickered out for exactly 13 seconds.

(A/n-13 seconds, 13 years, get it? Anyway um, hmm… what to say. Let's see, coming attractions: Halloween, Kisses, death, and stupidity on Sirius's part, Christmas, love, and lust.)

-Kendra Black (aka Aphi Black)


	2. Default Chapter Title

## Chapter Three: Let The Truth Be Told

"Ahhhh!" the great hall screamed; some from terror and some in delight. Sirius had just set Blast-ended Skrewts loose. People were on tables, and under them. Going under the tables was a bad idea. 

"Ow!" this is what we started hearing instead of "Ahhh!"

Meanwhile Sirius, James. Remus, and Peter were laughing their heads off.

"Mr. Black." Dumbledore stood up from the head table beckoning for Sirius to follow him to his office.

"Toodles." Said Sirius as if this were and every day thing. Well it was an every day thing so I shouldn't have been surprised.

Sirius is one of my absolute best friends, and I love him. I'd trust him with my life…but he's also one of the stupidest people out there. Normal people don't set fire to teachers bathrooms and then a day later throw dungbombs in them. Normal people aren't assigned detentions and the skip them. Normal people don't tell other people things that could potentaily kill them…

One day in late November Snape and Sirius got into another one of their insult battles.

"A** hole!" called Sirius.

"I don't give a flyin' f*** about you!" yelled Snape. Then he grinned devilishly kind of like the Grinch (A/N- I've seen that movie 3 times. I love the Grinch!!) . "But I do care about two people."

People were gathering now. James, Less, Saraan, and I were there too.

"So who do you actualy care about?" asked Sirius sarcasticly.

Snape grinned. "Maxis and Remus. I believe you know them."

Sirius froze, and almost dropped his wand. "Yeah I know them." He said regaining his composure.

"The you probably know where they go every month?" Snape's voice was silky smooth.

I looked at my friends.

"Ok people," Saraan clapped her hands like a kindergarden teacher. She looked at the gathering crowd. "shows over, lets move. Chop, chop!"

People groaned but moved away listening to the prefect. Sirius then grinned at us.

"well let the truth be told." Said Snape impateintly.

James was giving Sirius looks clearly saying 'I swear if you anything else I will staple your mouth together.'

Sirius either didn't care or didn't notice because he went right on to tell Snape how to get into the whomping willow on a full moon, which happened to be that night. Snape walked away with his new looking very smug.

When he was gone a gray dog like wolf came around the corner growling at Sirius 

"You're an idiot a total idiot." Said James later that day. 

"Snape's gonna die," said Sirius as if it didn't matter "I should get an award for being the one to cause his death."

Less slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" he rubbed his cheek that was already swelling.

"Snape's a human too. He might be a human we like, but we can't kill him in cold blood or let our friends do it for us. You do realize that if Maxis or Remus kills Snape they'll be expelled and or sent to Azkaban."

Sirius looked stricken then his face softened "so we have to tell Snape not to go under there."

"Good guess genius," I said still mad. "and Maxis wants me to tell you she ain't talkin' to you for a long time, and that's a direct quote."

(A/N-Sorry I never posted this on a regular basis. I was just so busy with my other one, but this will come up in regular intervalls now.)

-Kendra Black (aka-Aphi Black-aka-Jean Gray-aka-Rouge-aka-Shadowcat) 

P.S- I'll explain all those aka's later.


	3. Default Chapter Title

### Chapter Four: Saving Our Enemy

"I swear," I said angrily "you have no brains."

Sirius grinned cockily as we walked down to the Slytherin dorms trying to find Snape.

"I'm so hurt Lily." He said still smiling.

"Shut up, here he comes." I pointed to Snape walking out of the wall passage. Sirius stayed in the shadows as I walked up to Snape.

"Hey," I said casually. 

Snape jumped in the surprise of being approached by me. (He had a crush on me.)

"Lily?" he asked.

"Yeah," I paused. "Um…you want to do something tonight?"

I could feel not hear but feel Sirius pretending to barf in the corner.

Snape looked me over carefully before answering. "What's the sudden interest?"

"Well," I tried to think of an interest. "James and I just had a fight, so I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go into Hogsmead tonight?"

"I'm busy." He brushed me off quickly. "I have to go. You were there earlier with Sirius, you know where I'm going."

He turned on his heal and walked off. When he was gone Sirius came out.

"Well that didn't work."

"Duh," I said, "don't state the obvious." I was still pissed at him. "Let's just go Lily."

He walked away leaving me to catch up.

"Severus!" James called his name. The wind picked up and blew the sound of his voice away.Snape suddenly poked the knot on the tree and it froze. He looked around and went own the hole.

"Great mess Sirius, great mess." Whispered Saraan from our crouched position under a bush. 

"You really should go help James you know." said Less "he's doing this all by himself."

"He told me to stay here." Protested Sirius.

"Yeah probably so you can't cause anymore problems!" I muttered.

"Shhh!" said Saraan.

She had a very forceful voice, so we all listened. 

"Good," she continued, "Now we can see and hear what's going on!" 

We watched as the tree started to move again. James waited a minute, and when Snape didn't come back he walked toward us.

"What are you doing?" yelled Less in her loudest whisper.

"I think he's ok. There's no howling or anything."

Suddenly there was a loud howl.

"Well there's your answer." I said grimly

"Damn." He looked at Sirius "stand by the tree incase Remus or Saraan get out."

Sirius nodded, and went to stand by the tree. James then stopped the tree and climbed down the hole.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

(Half an Hour Later)

Sirius had now also gone down the hole, because he was worried about James. We heard a series of howls and barks from the passage, but no screams.

Then fifteen minutes later Sirius and James came out with Snape. 

They were all in one piece.

(A/N- More of the story will come later. I really enjoy writing it! Now for an explanation about all of those aka's in the last story. My group of friends are very weird (this includes me!) we all think we live in different worlds. I happen to have 6 different worlds that all have to do with Marvel comics and Harry Potter. Those aka's were who I am in each world. Now that that's all figured out, toodles.)

-Kendra Black (aka-Aphi Black)

Chapter Five:

The Dumbledore looked at all of us gravely. When he'd found us out side I knew we were in trouble, but now I knew we were in big trouble.

"What," he said evenly "were six of my best students doing outside tonight?"

"They tried to kill me!" Snape burst out.

"We did not!" half of us yelled.

"You knew there were two werewolves down there, and you sent me!" he yelled.

"You asked." Sirius retorted.

"Well Black, doesn't mean you have to try to kill me."

"Well, then, have we learned about keeping our noses in our own business." Asked Sirius.

"Mr. Black," Dumbledore interrupted. "Were you trying to teach him a lesson?"

Sirius looked down. "No sir."

"Then why did you do that?"

Sirius just shrugged.

"You did know that if Mr. Lupin or Miss. Johnson had hurt Mr. Snape in anyway I would have had no choice to but to expel them from this school."

"That's why we tried to get Snape not to go down there." Said Less. "Sirius finally decided to use some sense."

"Now, Mr. Snape why did you feel the need to know about this anyway?"

"Because I think that if werewolves are in the school than it's dangerous for the rest of us."

"I have made precautions."

"But…" Snape started.

"Mr. Snape it is none of your business." Dumbledore looked at all of us. "Punishments will have to be given out."

We gulped.

"Severus, 60 points from Slytherin."

"But that makes Ravenclaw first for…"

"I do not care. Sirius 30 points from Gryffindor and 70 to for bravery. James 80 points to Gryffindor, for bravery also. And you three," he looked at Less, Saraan and I. "two points away each for being outside."

"What!" Snape was angry. "That's not fair."

"Severus, what you did was wrong, you should not have been down there, and Sirius you shouldn't have either. You may leave."

(A/N- Done! Nothing to say!)

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black)


	4. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Six: Making Up

True to their word Remus and Maxis didn't talk to Sirius for about three weeks. James had to play messenger between them, and he one day got tired of it.

"Tell Sirius to pass the charts." Remus told James curtly.

"Remus says pass the charts." James turned to his right and told Sirius dryly.

"Tell him to come get them himself." Sirius said.

James rolled his eyes. "Oh give me those." He grabbed the parchment and gave it to Remus.

"James tell Maxis, that she has my quill." Said Sirius.

"Tell her yourself." James barely looked up.

"I can't she's not talking to me." Sirius said in a reasonable voice.

"He's right." Said Maxis looking at us.

James suddenly stood up and grabbed Sirius. He dragged Sirius to a couch. People in the common room looked on amused. James then repeated the same process with Remus and Maxis.

"You three, are not getting up from this couch until you start talking to each other." James stopped and glared at them "this is sick! We're all friends, I understand if you're mad but this has gone on long enough. You'll sit here until you can be civil by order of a head boy!"

I gasped; James had never used his "Authority" over any of his friends.

"Ok people out!" said Saraan doing the kinder-garden teacher thing.She clapped her hands twice and people scattered (she kind of looked like Marry Poppins). "And off the stairs! I'm not blind!" she yelled to some third years.

When they were sure everyone was gone Remus, Maxis, and Sirius started yelling at each other. 

"It was a joke!" Sirius went back to his first line of defense "and we did go in after him you know."

"After you realized that Snape could have died."

"That wouldn't be a bad thing." Piped in a voice.

We turned around to see a stray first year.

"Scat!" said Less sharply.

The kid's eyes went wide and he ran from the room.

"Think you scared him." Observed Maxis.

"Yeah, but anyway Maxis I want you to turn to Sirius and say hello."

"In your dreams! He could've gotten me expelled."

"And how many times has he apologized?" I asked.

"Not enough." Said Remus.

"Sirius say I'm sorry." Said Saraan.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Sirius "I've only said a million times!"

"You could've made us murderers!" Remus glared at him.

"I wasn't thinking ok?"

"We know that." Said Maxis darkly.

"Can you just accept the fact that I made a mistake and I'm sorry?!"

"We know you made a mistake." Remus got calmer. "But it was a stupid one." 

"I know I'm a total and complete idiot. I'm stupid, and a fool! I should be in one of those remedial classes. Forgive me."

Remus sighed. "Don't do this ever again. Do you understand?"

"Yes." 

"What do you say Maxis should we forgive Mr. Stupid here?"

"Well now that I feel all guilty about him saying all that I have to, but there's a punishment, Dumbledore was too easy on you."

"What?" asked Sirius.

"No jokes. One week and a half."

Sirius went into a fake seizure.

"No jokes." He gasped. "Can't live with out pranks."

"It's only fair," said Less. "After what you did."

"But no, cursing Snape!" he gasped still flopping on the floor.

"You'll have to live with it. And I doubt he deserves to be cursed after all you almost killed him."

"Fine." Sirius got up. "I have to go."

"Nope," said Maxis "you don't go anywhere until the boys lock up all your prank supplies."

Sirius looked horrified. He knew Maxis had all hell in store for him for the next week and a half.

(A/N- Hi, It's me. well all our fave people are friends again. I wonder how Sirius will survive with no jokes for a week and a half. ***Author thinks about torture*)**

****-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black, aka-Rouge, aka-Jean Grey, aka-Shadowcat.) ****


	5. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Nine: Finding Less and Sirius

"We're waiting," said Saraan dreamily. "Just until every thing calms down. Then we're getting married." She sighed.

"I can't believe we're getting married!" Less said for about the 1000th time. 

"Believe it." I giggled. "So Maxis who do you want to marry?"

Less coughed, "Ben."

"Hush." Said Saraan.

"Ben" she went again.

"Shut up." I laughed

Maxis looked at us, "No one," She said. "Except for Ben."

"I knew it." Said Less smugly. 

"Where're Sirius and Less?" Remus asked me one night.

I looked around the common room.

"They're not in here." I said. 

I ran up to the dorm room, to look for Less. She wasn't there but my Monopoly game was out.

"Where'd that come from?" I asked my self. I folded it up and put it away.

"Have you seen them at all?" I asked James.

"They're probably out running in the woods." He said.

"They've been gone for over six hours."

"Six hours?" James repeated. "Now I'm worried."

"I hope they haven't gotten themselves into to much trouble." I said.

"Knowing those two they're probably in more than too much trouble."

That night I went bed extremely worried, Sirius and Less weren't back yet. I must have been nervous for them because I kept swearing I heard squeaks coming from somewhere in the room.

The next day they still weren't back, and we were now really worried; afraid they were dead or something like that. They didn't turn up for the whole day. Nothing exploded or flooded or even smelled, so every one else knew they were missing. Except for the teachers, they seemed oblivious to the whole thing; and they usually weren't that stupid.Later I ran up to the dorm to check to see if Less was back, and she wasn't. I heard more squeaks and this time some music. I looked around the room carefully trying to see if maybe we had a rat problem. The sounds led me over to my cabinet where I kept books and my Games. I opened it up and saw bright lights coming from the Monopoly game. I jumped back, shocked. Then I stepped forward to pick it up and see what was happening. Taking the game out I could see a party going on around the board. I put my finger on the start square and I was transferred down into the game. 

The place looked like Las Vegas.

There was music, and lights all around. Hotels and casinos had sprung up as if over night. People were milling the streets as if it were a normal city and not just a game. I walked towards one of the casinos, and went inside. 

"So you decided to join us?" I turned to see who had said that. It was Less!

"Where the hell have you been?" I yelled. People turned to look at me.

"Shh!" she said. "You'll disturb the customers. Come with me. I'll explain every thing."

She led me down the hall way past the game rooms and into a room. Sirius was sitting at a table counting Galleons. 

"Hey Lily." He said looking up. 

"Where did you get all that money?" I asked in awe.

"We run this joint." He said causualy.

"This whole town?" 

"You got it." He stood up and pointed to a map. "The NEWTS are coming up and we needed a break from school. You know to relax."

"You built up this whole board?" I asked again. "We've been so worried and you were here building up a wizarding Las Vegas?"

"That about sums it up."

"I would wring your neck if I wasn't about to ask you for a room in one of these hotels." I admitted.

"Less, show her to the suite." Sirius said in a regal manner.

"Not now!" I said. "It's the middle of the week. Tuesday you know. I'll be back on Friday."

"Sure, we always have those suites open for our friends." Less said. "Oh, and did you know this board has a thing so you can travel to other games. That's where we get all these customers from."

"This is so freaky," I told them. "I can't believe you did this in a day."

"Hey it pays well." she said pointing to the money.

"I take it, that's not money for the real world."

"Right," Sirius scooped some up and walked over to a vault hidden behind a picture. "But we can use it on other game board worlds."

"So, what should I tell the others?"

"That, we're here in the lap of luxury, and they should join us for the weekend."

"What about the teachers?" I asked them.

"You'll think of something." I heard music start up somewhere.

"We've gotta go," they said. "We have a show to put on."

"They have about 20 hotels!" I told my friends. "They're beyond rich, and Less is a show girl."

"And this was all on your Monopoly board?" Remus's eyebrow was raised skeptically, saying clearly that he did not believe me.

"I swear," I said again. "They live in a hotel suite in their biggest hotel."

"Right." Said James slowly. "And we're supposed to go there for the weekend." He and Remus looked at each other and started to laugh.

"I've got proof!" I said firmly. I took out my board and opened it up. My friends looked at it with their eyes raised.

"Damn!" said Maxis.

"They did all that in one day?" Saraan stared. "Look at all those lights. And I can hear the music."

"There's where they live." I pointed to the hotel on the spot where Park Place would have been. "I mean look even Baltic Ave. looks like it's worth at least 2,000,000 galleons."

"I cannot wait, until the weekend." Said James. 

"Ditto." Said Remus still looking at the board. "I think I'm imagining things."

"I saw it, they've got so many tourists it's not even funny."

We just sat looking at the Las Vegas board until we were called down to dinner.

(A/N- this chapter has nothing to do with the story, it's just something I felt like writing, only for fun. I mean it is part of the story, but it's kind of like a non-serious part.)

-Kendra Black (AKA-Aphi Black)\

Chapter ?: Our Relaxing Vacation

On Friday night we all went (as weird as it may sound) we all went into the game board for a vacation. Sirius and Less met us in the lobby of the hotel they were living in and took us on a tour. It was indeed a very glamorous place, and by the time we were done I was feeling quite underdressed. They had a lot of gold, and silver around. There were pots of galleons displayed (I guess when you're as rich as they are you can afford to display thousands of galleons). We took and elevator (plated in gold I might add) up to the friend ship suites (as they called them). They were humongous! Each room had two beds and two bathrooms. There were radios and TV's, and a snack bar to die for. 

"If you need anything call on the intercom." Sirius told us. "We'll be back in about 45 minutes, but we've got a business meeting. We're trying to buy another hotel. We want to pave over some of those chance card spaces"

Maxis gave me a look that said Those-two-have-crossed-the-line-into-insanity. I totally agreed with her. 

When Sirius and Less came back from their "business meeting" they took us to dinner in one of their other hotels. The food was great of course, but Less told me something that totally ruined my appetite, 

"Lily guess what?" she whispered to me during dinner.

"What?" I asked her.

She leaned over and whispered something to me that really disturbed me; it had to do with her and Sirius. I am not going to say what it is, because as I write this I am about ready to barf again. All I will say is that when she said it my fork missed my mouth by about a mile and went into Remus's.

"Yuck!" he sputtered. "What was that about."

"Nothing." I said as I tried to forget what Less had told me. "Just forget it."

Less giggled.

"That is not funny!" I whispered harshly. "It's sick!" I looked around. "Don't tell, but me too!"

Less raised her eyebrows at me grinning.

(A/N-Ok I will not tell you what happened between them! As I said before this chapter is just weird and the only reason I wrote it was because I'm grounded!)

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black, aka-Rouge, aka-Jean Grey, aka-Shadowcat.)

Chapter ?

Sirius and Less left their assistant managers detailed instructions and left the game board with us late Sunday night, still rich, but missing jokes. So about fifteen minutes after they got back a Moaning Myrtle's toilet got a surprise stink bomb. We had to explain to Peter (A/N-You can tell how much I hate Peter he's only been mentioned once or twice.) where we'd been and what we'd been doing. Less later told Saraan and Maxis what she'd told me. We had to revive Saraan with smelling salts.

"Professor," Less, Saraan and I were standing in front of Professor Dumbledore. It was late May and we'd finally decided what we were going to do with our lives. 

"Professor," Less started again. "We want to be aurors but on the home front."

Dumbledore looked at us, and slowly a smile spread to his face.

"I thought as much. I have two teacher jobs available, and we need a spell breaker."

Ok, I've known it forever but this man is amazing. It was like he just knew we were going to say this and had reserved these jobs for us.

"And," he continued. "Tell your friend Maxis, who by the way is listening out side the door, that she has a job too."

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Thank you!!!!" Maxis yelled. "I knew I wasn't to young."

Dumbledore smiled at her eagerness. "Go see Hagrid, he'll fill you in."

"Yes!" Maxis was all smiles as she left.

"Now back to you three," Dumbledore turned to us. "What sparked this decision?"

"I want to have a family." I answered.

"I want a challenge that doesn't involve chasing people around the country with three wild boys." Said Saraan.

"I have my own reasons," said Less. "You'll know soon enough."

Dumbledore nodded and told us what our positions would be after we graduated.

It was the morning of our graduation, and I woke to hear a sound coming from the bathroom. It sounded like someone was throwing up. Less was the only one out of bed, so I ran in to see if it was her. Sure enough it was.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"No not really." She bent over the toilet and threw up again.

"What's the matter are you sick?" 

"You could say that." She stood up and wiped her mouth off on a towel. "I'm going to get dressed." She got ready to leave. "Lily get ready for an emotional breakdown later ok."

I looked at her worried. "Sure. What ever you say."

"We present to you the class of '75!" said the announcer person. We walked onto stage. People in the audience cheered. We were each called down to receive diplomas, and let me tell you that was pretty nerve racking. I kept thinking they would forget to call my name or something like that. But they did call my name and all my friends' names. Then they gave out special awards. Sirius got one for most detentions for a boy, beating James by one. Less got most detentions for a girl still coming in lower than Sirius. James and I got Head Boy and Head Girl awards. We had a special dinner later; this was where the so-called 'emotional breakdown' came. Less and Sirius had a table to themselves that soon became the loudest table in the hall because Sirius was jumping up and down on the table for joy.

Less was pregnant. 

Sirius did not take it the way Less thought he would. Instead of being shocked and up set he was shocked and happy. Turns out the throwing up was morning sickness, it's also why Less wanted a teaching job.

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" he yelled later in the common room. People turned to look at him like he was crazy. I think that this was one of the times that they were glad he was leaving tomorrow. 

"We'll name her Aphrodite." He told Less.

"For all you know it could be a boy." Less said.

James and I watched them. "So do you want a kid?" he asked.

I pointed to my stomach, "whether you want one or not…"

"It was a rhetorical question." James's eyes went wide. "Not supposed to be answered."

"My question at the casino was rhetorical also, but you answered it." I smiled at him.

James looked at me and grinned.

(A/N-Sorry if it got inappropriate but they are adults)


	6. Default Chapter Title

Chapter Seven: (not gonna tell you the chapter title because it gives away to much of the title)

Well Sirius did survive. He found some loopholes in his punishment. No one had said that he couldn't get people to play the jokes for him. James, Remus, Maxis, Less, Saraan, and I wouldn't of course, but Peter did. See Peter wasn't there when we saved Snape (he was in the hospital getting blue die removed from his ears), so Peter didn't know about the whole thing. Sirius conveniently didn't tell Peter why he couldn't play jokes so Peter very willingly helped Sirius along, until Maxis told him otherwise. Sirius also worked on his motorcycle a lot and snuck into Hogsmead to but broom supplies, and before he knew it his one and a half weeks were up and he made his come back by cursing the enchanted ceiling to make it look like it was the opposite of whatever weather it really was.

Christmas holidays were coming up. I was looking forward to them too. I was staying at Hogwarts and I planned to spend a lot of time with James in Hogsmead. So the beginning of Christmas break came and a whole bunch of people left and our circle of friends stayed. 

"So want to go for a walk?" James asked me. It was the night before Christmas Eve.

"A walk?" I asked. 

He nodded.

"Sure."

I ran up to the girl's dorm to get my heavy cloak, because it was really cold out side.Looked for Less but she wasn't up there, so I ran back down stairs to James.

Out side James led me into the forbidden forest.

"You're gonna have to transform." After he said this he did.

I transformed too, and followed him into the forest. I realized he was leading me to the same place he'd led me in our fourth year. When we got there we stopped and went back to our bodies. The clearing was still beautiful even with light powdery snow that fell gently onto it.James was very hesitant about something.

"Is there a reason we're here?" I asked.

"Um, yeah." He murmured.

"Well?" I smiled.

"Um, well I really don't know how to say this, but," he stopped and bit his lip; then he got down on one knee. I knew what was happening. "Lilywillyoumarryme?" he said it so quickly I could barely hear him, he also pulled a ring out of thin air.

"Say what?" I said, even though I knew.

"Lily Thomas will you marry me."

I was just stunned now. I mean I was only 17. Looked back at James and a million thoughts started running through my head. Things like 'Aurors shouldn't be married' and 'just do it you love him and you know it.'

I finally held out my hand and let James slip the ring onto my finger,

"Yes James Potter, I'll marry you."

When we got back to the school I ran up to my dorm to find Less and Saraan. I couldn't wait to tell them the good news. Less was sitting up in the dorm on her bed. She looked like she'd been crying.

"What's the matter?" I asked her as I sat down next to her.

"Oh my god do you know what just happened?" she asked in gasps.

"What?" I got a little worried.

"Sirius just asked me to marry him."

I smiled. "They planned this then."

"What?" she looked surprised.

I pointed to the ring on my finger, she screamed, and then hugged me extremely hard.

"We're both getting married." I said in a daze. "Wait we're only seventeen. We can't do this."

"Maybe you can't, but I am." Said Less dreamily. "I'm actually going to marry Sirius Black."

"And I'm marrying James Potter."

(A/N- Nada to say. R/R please.)

-Kendra Black (aka- Aphi Black, aka-Rouge, aka-Jean Grey, aka-Shadowcat.)(My new signature)


End file.
